Problem: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 11 = -5(x + 3)$
Solution: Distribute the $-5$ in the $-5(x + 3)$ term on the right. $y - 11 = {-5x - 15}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $11$ to both sides. $y = -5x - 15 + 11$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -5x - 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-5$ and a y-intercept of $-4$.